


Snowflakes

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Also yes it’s mid July, Christmas, Slight mention of meds, This is slightly Christmassy, and illness, but mainly winter, who actually knows what to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: When a lazy day is planned the spotting of snow by Callum means they are out on the square when Lola rings to ask them to pick up Lexi, after Ben feels slightly poorly they go home and Callum spends time with Lexi
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Snowflakes

The idea of staying in all day when it was freezing outside sounded perfect to Callum when Ben first suggested it last night as they were falling asleep, neither of them having to get up for work and the promise of a Saturday lie in was the thoughts that blissed them out into sleep, shuffling around under the duvet until at some point they found each other’s arms and lay peacefully together, sharing body warmth together while the stars outside twinkled away from beyond them. Just them, the endless sky and the slightly unknown of the day that was ahead. 

Shifting around until he was on his back Ben pulled his arm from under the warmth trapped covers and draped it over the pillow beside him, absentmindedly playing with Callums hair, he loved nothing more than running his fingers through it while Callum was still asleep. “I could stay here forever” Callums saying, turning his head to look at Ben whose eyes are still firmly closed “Well there’s no rush to get up is there?” He’s not looking for an answer, but he gets one when his eyes finally open and open oceans meet, the blues lit by the bare light from outside, “I’ll take that as a yes then” he’s returning, moving forward enough to place a kiss upon Ben's forehead. They shuffle back down and close their eyes once again. 

Callum awoke first, pushing himself up in the bed propping himself upon the pillows behind him, pulling his phone from the unit beside him and allowing his other arm to fall over Ben’s pillow, he loved doing this, just watching and waiting until Ben’s heavy eyes awoke, his whole world was right there next to him, what more could he want. After Ben awoke for the second time that morning he grabbed his glasses from the stand beside him, placing them upon his face and being met with Callums smile “Not going for contacts today then” “What’s the point, only going to see you aren’t I?” He questions “Well maybe” he says getting up and pulling back the curtains letting his eyes adjust to the brightness of the blanket of white outside “Ben! It’s snowing let's go” he’s saying excitement showing “But I thought we were having a lazy day” “Please just for a little bit, just throw on some comfy clothes” “I’ll only come with you if I can wear your grey hoodie” “Deal” 

After getting ready, Callum pulling one of his old hats over Ben’s head and the same with his they head out of the house out into the frozen square, Callums hand laced with Ben’s sharing warmth from palm to palm, snowflakes still falling from the grey skies above them, this wasn’t usual, neither of them could remember the last time it properly snowed, at least not this much enough to hear a crunch as their feet met the ground, Ben’s phone ringing pulling them back to their surroundings “Yeah what’s wrong with her.. oh their closing.. well we’re out so we can get her if you want she can stay at ours for as long as you need I’m sure we’ll keep her entertained… yeah I’ll tell her she’ll probably want to call later.. yeah bye” Ben finishes “Who was that” “Lola, the schools closing early and she’s stuck at some hotel on business or something so she’s asked if we can pick missy up and I offered for her to stay the night, if that’s alright with you” “Yeah of course, her rooms always set up you know how much I love to spend time with her” “The school don’t know that we are going but they’ll be fine with us taking her, she’s been missing you apparently” “Oh really we better go get her then” Callum says linking his hand back with Ben’s and allowing them to swing in the open air. 

Arriving at the locked gates Callum pressed the buzzer while Ben talked “Hi it’s Ben, I’ve come to pick up Lexi, Lola rang to say that you were closing early so could I pick her up if that’s alright” “Of course the class teacher will bring her out to you”  
“Daddy, Cal” her little voice calls across the playground towards them Ben picking her up in his arms swinging her around slightly and placing a kiss upon her forehead, “It’s snowing and my teacher said we might be able to play in it if we ask you” she’s saying Ben placing her down on the floor taking her tiny hand into his and the other into Callums allowing themselves to walk back to the square, “You alright princess” “Yeah just a little bit cold” “Let’s go get you changed then into something warmer get you something to eat and then perhaps we can go outside and play in it” Ben says pushing the key into the door “Okay daddy” she says running up the stairs and into her room pulling out a pair of sparkly pink joggers and a plain white top embellished with a tiny rainbow on the pocket, Ben following her and grabbing her old trainers from the top shelf, she didn’t wear them often but for things like playing in puddles or snow they were most practical, holding open her coat for her to slip her arms into, and picking her back up into a cuddle “Do you want to eat out at nana Kathy’s cafe?” Ben questions “Please, is cal coming too?” She asks “Of course, then maybe you can hit him with some snow”  
They take the short walk to Kathy’s, sit down for lunch, chatting all about what Lexiis doing at school the conversation about her wanting a pet coming up multiple times, finishing with Lexii giving Kathy a cuddle and back out into the streets they went “Babe can you take my glasses a minute please, I can’t actually see” Ben asks, Callum removing them from Ben’s face rubbing them around in his top in an effort to cool them to a similar temperature to that outside, placing them back on “Ben your head is burning, do you feel alright” “Yeah just hot in there I’ll be alright” “you sure, you look really-” “cal come on” she breaks him off “-you look so tired Ben, are you sure you want to stay out, she’ll understand if you want to go home and come out later” he continues “We’ll stay out for half an hour okay Lexi because daddy’s not feeling very well but he wants you to have a play and send some photos to mummy” “Okay” 

They play around outside for a bit, Lexii letting the snow run through her fingers while Ben and Callum sit on the bench watching her, laughing as she picks some up throwing it towards them. 

Ben’s eyes getting heavier as the time passes, it’s when he almost falls asleep on the table Callum calls it time to go home encouraging Lexii to hold his hand while wrapping his other arm around Ben’s waist walking them both back home, dropping Lexiis hand momentarily he pushes open the door letting her go in then taking Ben to the sofa to sit, him immediately melting into it, taking his glasses off and placing them on the table the faint sound of running water all he could recognise. Callum grabbing Ben a glass of water and a couple meds from in the top cupboard allowing himself to drop to Lexiis height taking her tiny hands in his “Daddy’s feeling a little bit poorly okay so I’m going to make sure he has these and then take him to bed, I’m going to sit with him until he’s asleep and then you can watch some tv or play on my phone if you want. And when I come back we can do whatever you like” he reassures her “Okay I’ll watch some tv, can I give dad a hug though” “Of course that will help him feel better” that soft smile upon his face, he loved her so much, they were their own little family. Heading back over to the sofa Lexii gives Ben a cuddle, then placing herself in the chair taking the tv remote into her hands putting on a cartoon he couldn’t pinpoint. Helping Ben back up and taking him into bed encouraging him to take the jacket he was wearing off and his shoes, “here take these” he offers the glass and meds out to him eyes so close to sleep, “Yeah” his voice quiet almost a whisper, “I’m gonna sit with you for a bit, Lexi is alright she watching something and I’ll keep her entertained while you rest this off” his eyes falling closed at the end of Callums words. Callum tucking the duvet around him making sure the light was at a minimum taking note of what time he fell asleep in order to make sure he had more meds if and when he needed them. 

Heading back to Lexii stopping to put on the heating and grabbing her a blanket and her unicorn from her room at her request, taking them out to her, placing himself down on the sofa gesturing for her to join him, “Will dad be okay?” She questions him worry washing over her face “Of course, he’s just a bit tired that’s all” “Can I have a drink” “Yeah, you don’t have to ask, we can play for a bit if you like, think dad might have put a little something in your room for the next time you were here” “Let’s see!” She’s up off the sofa heading into her room pulling out a box “A Lego castle. Wow I love it can we build it” “ I don’t see why not” sitting down at the table, pulling the bags from the boxes they work together to build little parts of the castle, taking it in turns to put pieces together to make the final product “Dad will love this” she says after a while, “He will, I’m going to quickly check on him okay?” The reassurance she needed, him pushing himself away from the table heading back into their bedroom, greeted with a slightly snoring Ben, his face deep within the pillow, Callums hoodie sleeves up by his face. Bending down he places a kiss upon his head closing the door on the way out. 

“Looks like it’s just me and you eating tonight, you want eggs and toast? I can draw a little picture on them for you” “Yes they are the best please” “What do you want on them” “A surprise” she says looking up at him “Go put your pyjamas on then and it will be ready, you can watch some tv while your waiting too” dropping the eggs into the water and the bread into the toaster, taking his phone from his pocket and pulling up Lola’s name sending her a couple of the photos they took earlier and a message explaining why it was so late, her sending back a goodnight voice message to Lexii, Callum handing her the remote after she comes out of her room letting her put on the cartoon from earlier, laying out her dinner and letting her eat on the sofa was something they didn’t normally allow but it was a weird day so he let her. 

After she was done, Callum got her to go brush her teeth, pulling a book from her shelf they sat together on her bed reading until much like Ben she was out into the world of dreams, getting up and putting her night light on he felt an accomplishment, he’d not done bedtime alone before but now he has one asleep Lexii and he presumed one still asleep Ben, with not much to do he decided to head to bed himself, taking Ben some more water and meds, slightly shaking his arm until he started to stir, “Do you want some more of these” Callums asking “hmm” is all he can reply, still half asleep taking the glass in one hand and the meds in the other. “I love you” he manages to get out, lowering himself back down to the pillow after removing Callums hoodie, slipping himself into bed he takes Ben into his arms, just laying with him was enough, until they both faded back out into sleep. 

Some days just have to be full of unexpected things to make them complete yet when you have the two things that make up your whole world you’ll do anything to keep them safe and happy, even if that does mean doing bedtime alone and cuddles with your slightly poorly boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this started out as a prompt of a snowy day and somehow ended up being this. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
